Koi No Monshou
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Shoujo ai. Sora thinks about her relationship with Miyako, how it affects her relationships with everyone else, and how it might be tied to her crest. Miyora oneshot. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note**: This fiction contains shoujo-ai. I don't normally write shoujo-ai, being that I'm a shounen-ai fan girl, but the idea came to me when I was busy with chores. Interesting how I come up with random fics at random times. For those who don't know, "Koi no Monshou" means _Crest of Love_.

Also, the event Sora speaks of about Yamato's love confession is heard on the Digimon CD, "Michi E No Armor Shinka".

**Koi no**** Monshou**

I walked into my living room, turning on my new computer. Apparently, Miyako was coming over to install some protection software. I heard some knocking on my front door, so I ran over to open it and welcome Miyako into my home. Miyako…she seemed pretty today, then again, she always was. We both greeted each other as she passed me and walked over to my computer. She turned around to tell me something that made me happy.

"It smells really nice in here," she said as she opened up a box she brought with her, taking out the disc drive for the anti-viral software.

"Thanks, it's my mother's flowers," I forced myself to say. She started working on my computer doing her technical work. As I watched her do her magic, I started to go into my own personal thoughts of her and everyone.

I was amazed at how easily she could handle computers. She was like a younger, female version of Koushiro, except just not as obsessed with computers like he was. I could always seem to talk to her about my problems, being that she was one of the only female chosen children I knew, besides Mimi and Hikari. I came to notice lots of things about her, such as her constant attempts at flirting with boys. I was glad that she never flirted with my boyfriend though. Speaking of which, I wonder why is it that I was with the boy I was. I am currently dating Yamato, but hey, Taichi never got to me. Back when Joe switched the D-Terminals with the new chosen children, and Boltmon kidnapped me, he came out with a love confession. I have to admit, I didn't expect that, but since Taichi didn't ever ask me to be his, I thought it was best that I accept Yamato and grow to love him instead. Now that I think about it, I don't think Taichi is the reason why I doubt my feelings for Yamato, I actually think that once in my life, I was confused about my sexuality. I played soccer, and even wore a soccer helmet most of the time. I was never a girly girl like Mimi. I didn't know if I was lesbian or if I was just a tomboy who never got Taichi to like me. Also, when I go out with Yamato, Taichi would tag along, which never bothered me at first. However, within time, when Taichi still comes with us on our days out, Yamato started giving Taichi more attention than me. I started thinking that maybe Yamato and Taichi were the ones on a date, while I was the one tagging along. However when I talk to Miyako, it's like she's the one giving me the attention I need. Sure, I know that she adores Mimi like an older sister, but everyone tells me that they all see me like a mother. Sometimes I wonder if that's why Yamato claims he loves me, because he grew up most of his life without a mother, so needed me there for him. That's got to be it. No wonder my crest is the Crest of Love, then again, so is Miyako's. Well, her Digimental is the Digimental of Love, which has my crest on it. Does that mean that we're tied somehow? There was a rumor that our crest is a symbol of ourselves, such as Hope and Light for example. Takeru and Hikari are really close like how their crests are. Since both have the Digimentals and the Crests of Hope and Light, they don't have another person to share their traits with. Hikari once told me that Azulongmon said Hope and Light were one and the same, so Takeru and Hikari were technically soul mates. Does that mean that their crests are the keys to their friendship? If that's the case, then Miyako must be tide to Mimi and I somehow. Miyako should me more than just a friend to me. Then again, the same would apply to Mimi. I got jealous when I was told that Miyako held the Digimental of Sincerity, thinking that Miyako shared a trait with her. It hit me that I wanted Miyako to hold the Digimental of Love only. If she and I have love, then maybe we're supposed to "Love" each other. Wait, now my thinking is getting way out of hand. Miyako and I together? I know she's supposed to be chasing Ken, but Ken doesn't see any romantic interest in her does he? As far as I am concerned, Ken and Daisuke are close like Yamato is with Taichi. Interesting how Miyako and I have that in common. It's almost unfair that someone so smart and pretty be ignored like that. If I was a boy, I'd never ignore her and give her everything she wanted, starting with attention. Then I thought, hey, would that make us rebound girls if something happened between the boy's strong ties of friendship? If Yamato would get into trouble with Taichi, he would just run to me to comfort him. Some love he's got for me. It isn't girlfriend-boyfriend love, its motherly love that he wants from me. I'm sure that if Daisuke and Ken got into a quarrel, Ken would just put Miyako in the same place.

"Sora-san, come check it out! I finished installing it. It features the ability to block spam efficiently," she shouted, snapping me back into reality. I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to watch the monitor. A screen popped up and said something about the anti-virus software, but I didn't care. I didn't read it. I was too busy gazing into Miyako's beauty. Long, purple hair that was soft and taken care of. Her glasses that added a sort of 'geeky' cute feature to Miyako's already-cute face. Light skin that was soft and tempting to touch. Looking at her made me jealous that she was Hikari's jogress partner instead of mine.

"Something the matter?" she asked, once again snapping me back out of my gaze. I thought quickly before she caught on.

"Oh no. Sorry, I was just thinking about something," I replied quickly with a nervous smile. She smiled at me as a sign that she didn't mind. Wow, her smile was pretty. I tried my best to think of something to get the tension off of my chest.

"So is that it? I mean, you know… you installed it all and I don't need to do anything?" I asked. It seemed like a proper route to take into avoiding suspicion.

"Well, I've done the hard part. All you need to do now is register yourself in. The company will offer you upgrades and specials using your IP address and things like that," she explained, trying her best to keep it simple to where I could understand. I nodded my head as an assured thanks. She smiled again and stood up and walked past me, putting on her shoes. Watching her continue on with her business made me sad a little on the inside. It was obvious to me that she was getting herself ready to leave.

"Leaving already?" I asked quickly. She turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah, I promised I would go back and tend to the store as soon as I got back. My sister is too lazy to do his shift, so I said that I'd help his lazy ass," she replied with a small chuckle underneath her breath. I frowned.

"Oh, okay," was all I could muster myself to mumble as I walked over to her. I didn't realize I was doing it, but I drew her into a hug. I smelled her hair and patted her back. Her hair smelled like lavender, the flower which shared the same name as the color of her hair. I pulled back from the hug, and saw that she looked dumbstruck.

"What was that for?" she asked with a confused face. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Haha, sorry about that. Well, I guess it was a way of saying thank you for the software," I lied openly. Good thing she didn't catch on though. She smiled again and nodded and turned around to face the door. She turned the doorknob, and I sulked a little. She turned around and waved at me before running off.

"Sayonara, Sora-san," she cheered before finally departing. I waited a while before finally replying to her final statement, even though she was no longer there to hear me.

"Bye."

* * *

_Like it? Tell me what you think in a nice, pleasant review._

I know that it's strange to read MiyakoXSora coupling stories, but like I said, the idea just came to mind. If I like an idea, I'll go ahead and write it out. If not that, then I'll be really bored to write.


End file.
